Permanent Cure
by MovieVillain
Summary: After the events of Case West, Frank and Chuck decided to make an assault on the director of Phenotrans to get the permanent cure.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what do we do now?"

The cliff stands two men. Their names are Frank West and Chuck Greene. The former is a photojournalist while the latter is a former motorcycle champion. They first met in a rooftop when Frank saves Chuck from a zombified TK. Upon helping him, he recognized him as the man who is responsible for the outbreak which there is misunderstanding. Despite that, the two work together in going to a Phenotrans Facility to get evidence of Chuck's innocence. They found out Isabela Keyes, Frank's enemy turned friend, was forced to work with the company and is taken hostage by Marian Mallon, the head of company. According to her, she found a permanent cure, but refuses to release it to the public, claiming it's all the humans' fault that zombies existed. She escapes the explosion of her facility with Isabela. Even though they got evidence Phenotrans is responsible for the outbreak, as well as evidence of Chuck's innocence, the public won't take their word about it. Hell, Chuck even saves Frank by giving him his Zombrex, a drug to suppress the zombification. The world needs Frank West, after all.

Frank injects himself with Zombrex at his neck and replied, "We go after that woman of course, and give the permanent cure to everyone."

"Oh really?" Chuck asked in curiosity. "How do we do that? We don't know where she's going. She could be anywhere."

The reply comes out of Frank's lips. "Well, Isabela just might know where she's headed. I think she placed a tracker on her or something so we can find her." Suddenly, his cellphone just rung. He reaches the pocket of his coat and answers it. "Uh huh. Uh huh. We're on our way."

"Who's that, Frank?" asked Chuck as he didn't hear the conversation over the phone.

"It's Isabela," was the reply. "She said the director of Phenotrans is taking her to a mansion at one of the mountains at California."

"Then let's go there."

"Sure, Chuck, but we need supplies. First, I need Zombrex and we need lots of weapons to get pass through the mansion. I'm sure she'll have lots of guards inside the mansion."

As the two left the cliff, they're ready for another adventure together.


	2. Chapter 2

California... the city with the land of opportunity. It has everything: overpopulation, fame, and loads of skyscrapers with everything to buy in it. This country is mostly known for movie stars. In fact, Los Angeles is one of the cities. It has the most famous HOLLYWOOD sign. But for Frank and Chuck, they aren't going here for vacation. They're here to find supplies before making an assault at Marion's hideout.

First, the supermarket. This is the place where Frank could get Zombrex while Chuck gets some groceries when he gets reunited with Katey. Not only that, but also weapons they could use to make the assault like baseball bats, chainsaws, nails, axes, and crowbars. As soon as they pay up to the cashier, she immediately recognizes them.

"Hey, you're Frank West, aren't you? Can I have your autograph?" she takes out a pen and paper from her desk.

"Why sure. It's been a while since anyone wants an autograph of me," he started writing down on the paper his name. He noticed that she took the attention the man right behind him.

Chuck sighs at seeing her like this. "Don't worry, I'm not what you think I am."

"I know you," the cashier said. "You're Chuck Greene. Don't worry, I think you're innocent. I know you didn't cause the Fortune City outbreak."

Chuck gets a relieving sight. For a certain, he thought she would recognize him and call the cops.

"Why thank you."

"And can I also have your autograph?"

He takes the pen and paper and started writing his name. Afterwards, he hands it back to her.

Frank then started. "Um, do you know where is the nearest gun shop from here?"

"I sure do. It's at the next street from here."

Frank and Chuck have left the store and run with their lives at the gun shop at the next street. Inside, they bought assault rifles, pistols, rifles, and grenades. Now that they're done with getting supplies and weapons, it's time for the assault to begin.


End file.
